1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for encoding an original image 10 using an image puzzle-type encoded image 20, and more particularly to a system for encoding an original image 10 using an image puzzle-type encoded image 20, in which an original image 10 including a photograph, a picture, a document, a character, a number, a fingerprint, or an iris image is divided into image pieces having a predetermined size and the divided image pieces are arranged according to a designated pattern so as to generate the image puzzle-type encoded image 20, so that it is possible to minimize the disclosure of information of the original image 10 using the image puzzle-type encoded image 20.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a modern society, a prescribed identification of a person or an authentification process has been required in order to enjoy cultural benefits provided as a social activity scope of an individual becomes broad and complicated. For example, a person should present a resident registration card, a driver's license, a passport, an employee ID card, or the like, in order to pass a specific place or identify the person in question. Further, the person should input one's name, address, resident registration number, authentication key, security key, or the like, or input one's physical information, such as a fingerprint, in order to use various services.
However, when the person presents an identification card or input the physical information, the personal information comes to be disclosed to the concerned parties, so that the problems occur in that another person obtains the personal information and maliciously uses the information, or uses the information in various crimes. Specifically, the once disclosed personal information is rapidly propagated online due to the development of the internet communication network, so that damage returning to the person in charge is dramatically increased.
In general, as a means for preventing copying or the forgery of the identification card (the resident registration card, a driver license, a passport, an employee ID card, or the like) or securities, a fine printing technology, such as a foil stripe insertion, a minute character, florescent ink, a pattern formation, intaglio printing, non-florescent paper, watermark, hologram, barcode, or the like, has been used. However, certain information indicated in the prints includes information that should not be disclosed to the public. Therefore, the said information being disclosed in non-interested parties frequently occurs, even though the copying or the forgery is simply prevented.
Recently, many countries have intended to introduce an electronic passport in which an electronic chip including physical information, such as not only face information, but also fingerprint information or iris image information, is mounted in order to secure the safety of the airline service. However, the method of inserting physical information of not only a general person but also a criminal in the electronic passport can be maliciously used for a crime due to the leak of the physical information so that the controversy on the method occurs even in the developed countries, so that the electronic passport including the electronic chip cannot be easily introduced.
In order to solve the problem, there is provided a method in which security information of an original identification card is printed as an encoded code to prevent the disclosure of security information to the general public and the security information corresponding to the encoded code is read as needed, to be identified. However, according to the above method, it is possible to obtain the security information of the stored original identification card only with the encoded code regardless of truth or false of the original identification card, so that the method has a disadvantage in that the security is weak.
Further, there has been suggested a method in which the security information of the identification card is encoded and stored in various chips, a magnetic card, a smart card, or an RFID tag, and the security information can be read only with a specific security device capable of decoding the encoding information so that the leak of the information can be prevented. However, as a technique for decoding the encryption is gradually developed, the encoding technique should be continuously updated due to the lack of long-term effectiveness. Further, it is difficult to basically prevent the leak of the information upon using the security device.